The Great Debate
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: What happens when a debate between each other's respective boyfriends down at poolside gets too personal and physical between both Bridgette and Gwen? There's only one way to settle this debate the best way they know how: CATFIGHT!


**"The Great Debate"**

 **Rated M for language and catfight violence**

 **Summary: What happens when a debate between each other's respective boyfriends down at poolside gets too personal and physical between both Bridgette and Gwen? There's only one way to settle this debate the best way they know how: CATFIGHT!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama. The characters and settings are associated and owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this was another catfight fic that I thought of while I was busy slacking off. It's a Bridgette/Gwen one-shot (which might turn into a multi-chapter fic if I see fit) and I hope that you'll like it.**

 **P.S.: I only own the title and that's it. Anyway, moving on!**

"Ahhhh, this is heaven..."

"You're telling me."

Said two women who were relaxing on their beach chairs in the middle of the hot sun that was shining down on Playa Des Losers. Gwen and Bridgette, decked out in a black and blue bikini respectfully, decided to take in a tan, just to soothe all their problems away after realizing neither one of them was gonna be in a season of Total Drama. After all, the two needed a break from the torture and headache that was their host himself, Chris McLean. There was a never a day where Chris could go out and make the contestants live a living hell.

Resting on her back, Bridgette took in a deep sigh.

"I wonder what the guys are doing now?" The surfer asked Gwen.

"Let's see!" Gwen replied.

Using her binoculars, Gwen looked closely from far away to see Trent and Geoff quietly stuff a lobster down the shorts of Duncan without getting caught red-handed (Duncan was resting on a towel, just to impress Courtney with his so-called killer body). As soon as they stuffed it inside his swim trucks...

 _ ***SNAP!***_

"YAAAAAAH!" Duncan screamed in pain as Trent and Geoff laughed at his expense.

As the punk ran around a good portion of the pool in pain, Gwen let out a very light chuckle.

"Sounds like Duncan's getting it good!" Gwen chuckled.

"I'll tell ya, boys never change." Bridgette rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Isn't that a fact?" Gwen smirked.

"At least Geoff's willing to be a real man when it comes to me." Bridgette smirked while turning over in her beach chair.

"I know that Trent knows how to please a woman!" Gwen smirked while turning into her own beach chair as well.

"Hmmm, just wondering, has he done anything for you romantic lately?" Bridgette asked her.

"Yeah, he snuck me a cupcake from the back. Why do you ask?" Gwen asked her.

"Just asking," The surfer sighed. "Although it's not as romantic as Geoff having snuck two front row Van Halen tickets for me and him to go to. And one of his brothers actually works in security!"

"That was very nice!" The Goth Chick replied. "However, that's not as good as Trent buying him and I tickets to see the Insane Clown Posse in concert. His uncle is the manager of the place he owns!"

"Oh, really?" Bridgette said, scoffing with laughter. "Well, who rented a monster truck to travel to our date for me and Geoff's 2nd anniversary? My boyfriend, that's who!"

"Is that so?" Gwen said, scoffing with laughter as well. "Well, who got backstage passes to meet gothic magician Criss Angel? My boyfriend, that's who!"

So far, the debate between each other's boyfriends was really starting to fester between the both of them.

"Well, has your boyfriend ever tried to make the world largest milkshake he can ever come up with and chug it down to impress me? I wouldn't think so!" Bridgette said close-up to her friend's face. "Geoff is a master when it comes to milkshakes!"

"Really? Has your boyfriend ever made a killer guitar solo the way Ace Frehley or Slash does and sing while he's doing it to impress me? I doubt it!" Gwen said close-up to her friend's face as well. "Trent's a music expert when it comes to Rock N Roll, your boyfriend couldn't even come close!"

"Oh, really?" Bridgette gasped. "Well, at one time, Geoff downed four big bottles of habanero hot sauce without even going to the E.R.! Now that's what I call a boyfriend!"

"Is that so?" Gwen snarled. "I remember that Trent did parkour exercise around this camp for an hour or two before one of the challenges, without falling and hurting himself. Now that's a real boyfriend!"

"At least Geoff's stronger than Trent!" Bridgette said, defending her boyfriend.

"At least Trent's sweeter than Geoff!" Gwen said, defending her boyfriend.

"Oh come on, Geoff's waaaay sweeter than him!" Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right! I've seen the way he acts when he's with Duncan, that doesn't show his sweet side at all." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"It may be a little immature, but at least he still understands when it comes to me!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Are you saying my boyfriend doesn't get me?" Gwen questioned.

"Hey, if I'm dying, I'm lying!" The surfer girl said with a nasty sneer.

"Oh yeah, well your boyfriend can't go one day without pulling a prank!" The Goth girl said with a nasty sneer.

"I could say the same thing to your boyfriend and his guitar!" Bridgette angrily smirked.

Suddenly, a hint of rage and anger boiled inside Gwen thanks to that comment. Heck, even Bridgette herself was feeling the same thing as the longer was feeling. Nothing but rage and anger from those comments.

"Not as bad as your boyfriend and his hat!" Gwen angrily yelled.

"Nah, you wanna know what's really bad? Your boyfriend's big gigantic head!" Bridgette yelled back.

"How dare you call my boyfriend big-headed? You really wanna know what's really badder then that? Your boyfriend's girly-like voice!" Gwen yelled back.

"Take that back, Gwen!" Bridgette yelled.

"Make me, Bridgette!" Gwen yelled.

It was now clear that this little friendly debate between both Gwen and Bridgette had turned very confrontational and personal. They were practically daring one another to make the first shot, just to break the silent tension. After only a minute, Bridgette gasped for some reason.

"Oh crap, something's wrong with Trent!" The surfer pointed to the right.

"What?" The Goth turned around.

As Gwen let her guard down, Bridgette socked her friend in the face with an elbow, knocking her down!

But an elbow for Bridgette wasn't enough. So she got on top of Gwen and started choking her neck with her own two hands!

"Take that back now before I really make it worse!" Bridgette growled.

"Screw you!" Gwen shouted before nailing Bridgette with a big headbutt.

As Bridgette held onto her head in total pain, Gwen came from behind and walloped Bridgette in the back of her noggin with a hard forearm! Then, just to teach the surfer girl a lesson, Gwen landed a barrage of forearm after forearm to the side of Bridgette's head!

"How does it feel, huh?!" Gwen growled in retaliation.

"Feel this!" Bridgette yelled.

Using her body, Bridgette got on all fours and managed to get on her knees. And then, she showed tremendous strength by lifting Gwen up in piggyback position.

By using that tremendous power, Bridgette fell backwards on Gwen onto the beach chair, breaking it in pieces and then breaking the hold altogether.

While Gwen laid unconscious on the broken piece of furniture, Bridgette looked down on her in mounting position and gave her punches straight to the face, just to shake her senses up!

"C'mon Gwen, give up already and admit it!" The surfer shouted.

But from out of nowhere, Gwen uses her legs to flip Bridgette onto her back.

While the surfer girl tried to pick herself back up, Gwen gave her no time to recover as she immediately wrapped her legs all across her friend's neck, trapping Bridge in a headscissors. The tighter her grip became, the lesser chance Bridgette was having to escape the hold.

"You gonna give up now?" Gwen replied. "Say my boyfriend's better than yours and I might stop!"

"Uggggh... fuck... you!" Bridgette said as her face came this close to turning blue.

Despite Gwen's legs being way too strong for her to break out, Bridgette managed to turn right over, therefore easing the hold.

In retaliation, Bridgette started doing one of her handstands, easing more of the pain away. As Gwen looked right up, she broke out of it right away, hoping to sneak in a cheap shot. But using her smarts, Bridgette quickly managed to wrap her legs around Gwen's neck and plucked her with a handstand kick!

As Gwen shook herself from the hit, Bridgette struck at her with a vicious Lawrence Taylor-like football tackle! Knowing a tackle wasn't enough; Bridgette then yanked Gwen's hair and proceeded to bang the back of the Goth girl's head onto the concrete!

Gwen felt her head getting cracked like a defenseless walnut. And Bridgette made sure she wasn't gonna stop.

"Give up now, Gwen!" Bridgette yelled.

"Never!" Gwen yelled back, she nails Bridgette with an uppercut from nowhere.

While the uppercut stunned Bridgette good, Gwen got back up and nailed a perfect thrust kick straight to the surfer girl's face!

"OOOOF!" Yelped Bridgette as she hit the sand.

While she was seeing stars, Gwen looked down on her and started mounting some more punches across her face. With each passing moment, the punches became harder and rougher, making Bridgette's face a bit more bruised than usual.

"Give up now!" Gwen demanded.

"Never!" Bridgette shouts!

But then out of nowhere, Bridgette gathered enough energy to rake the Goth girl in the eyes! To continue her retaliation, Bridgette stripped Gwen out of her top and began using it as a rope, therefore choking the life out of Gwen!

To tighten the strangulation, Bridgette started spinning the strings to her friend's top, making it much harder for Gwen to breathe. A sick vicious smile was formed around her face, more nefarious and dangerous than Heather herself.

"You want me to let go now?" Bridgette whispered before shouting, "YOU WANT ME TO FUCKIN' LET GO NOW!?"

Gwen knew she was in deep trouble if she didn't find a way to break free. She tried reaching for something that could aid her against Bridgette, but there was nothing.

Somehow, Gwen had another idea. She managed to get Bridgette in piggyback position. From there on, she managed to find an umbrella standing around in the sand. As Bridgette straddled on, Gwen sprinted over to the umbrella and rammed both of their bodies onto the object, which made the surfer let go.

That crucial move forced both of them to lay unconscious, but not for long. Gwen managed to get herself back up and went over to Bridgette, whose top was stripped off her body thanks to the loner. With the surfer's top in her hands, Gwen used it as a rope and started strangling Bridgette by her neck. It was basically the same move that Bridgette did to Gwen, although it was much more lethal.

Like Bridgette, Gwen spun the bra strings around, making the surfer's face a total shade of purple. And if that wasn't enough, Gwen sent her foot into Bridgette's back, leaving her bent!

"One more chance, Bridge!" Gwen scowled angrily. "Do it now before I make it really worse!"

"Uaaagh..." Bridgette said, gagging heavily.

Bridgette's face turned a hefty shade of dark blue. She knew that Gwen had this fight won.

But Bridgette wasn't giving up. She had to find a way break out of that hold quickly. Just when Bridgette was about to fade away, she used her strength to grab the bra and with all power surged inside her, she tossed Gwen right over her, sending the loner flying into the sand. Bridgette then took the opportunity to jump on Gwen's back, therefore rubbing her face in the sand.

"Huh, how does that feel now?" Bridgette shouted.

Gwen didn't have much to say due to the sand in her mouth, but she did do something about it. She managed to muscle back to her knees and slip out under Bridgette, leaving the surfer's face in the sand instead.

To rub it in Bridgette's face, Gwen hopped on her friend's back and started rubbing Bridgette's face in the sand as payback, literally!

"C'mon Bridgette, you know what to say, so SAY IT!" Gwen growled in anger.

Unfortunately for Gwen, Bridgette was able to throw a hand full of sand right to Gwen's face! The attack blinded her good, which gave Bridgette enough time to catch her breath.

After she got back, Bridgette sprinted over and rammed her knee hard into the back of Gwen's noggin! A hit like that was more than enough to give her a concussion. With Gwen down on the sand, Bridgette finally decided enough was enough.

"That's it, I'm ending it." Bridgette huffed. "I'm ending this right now!"

With Gwen still knocked out as ever, Bridgette decided to sit on her friend's back and trap Gwen with a surprising Camel Clutch! However, while still in this position, Bridgette also trapped her in a full nelson, making Gwen unable to reach the sand. To make sure Gwen didn't reach the sand, Bridgette bent her body backwards, folding Gwen like a fortune cookie!

The Goth girl tried her best to break free, but knowing the painful position that she was in, she couldn't. Gwen's arms were growing so numb that she couldn't wiggle out from the hold at all. In Gwen's case, she would be hoping that some ounce of luck would come her way unexpectedly.

"You gonna say it now?!" Bridgette shouted, tightening the hold.

"Ugggh..." Gwen groaned in pain.

So far, there was no luck at all. Gwen could feel her shoulders separating, coming this close to tearing. Any more seconds longer into the hold and Gwen would be walking without any arms at all. There was no escape from this position at all.

In pain, Gwen started to utter something.

"I gihhh ahhh..." She muttered in a daze.

"What's that, Gwen? I can't hear you at all!" Bridgette shouts as she tightens the hold.

"I gihhh ahhh..." She muttered yet again.

Bridgette knew she had Gwen right where she wanted her, but this hold was crushing her throat, making it difficult for Gwen to breathe or say anything.

"You know what? If I'm gonna end this, I'm gonna do it in a way that's gonna make you scream it." Bridgette said to herself.

Somehow, she let Gwen go, breaking the Camel Clutch/Full Nelson hold! With ruthless intentions, she laid on the sand, grabbed Gwen by her hair, wrapped her right leg around her neck into a Figure 4 Headscissors and started choking Gwen out. Apparently, the hold became tighter than the Camel Clutch/Full Nelson that Bridgette had locked on. The surfer was squeezing her legs around Gwen's neck, making her unable to regain consciousness.

Once again, Gwen tried her best to fight out, but Bridgette's legs were too strong, athletic and tight for her to break free.

"C'mon, just say it already!" Bridgette yelled with such malice.

"I... uhhh..." Gwen croaked.

"What did you say?" Bridgette gasped.

"I said... your boyfriend's better... than mine..." Gwen croaked again.

"Say it louder so I can hear." The surfer growled demandingly.

"I... uhhh..." Gwen croaked.

"Still not saying it, huh? Looks like I'll have to take this chokehold a very difficult." Bridgette replied.

While still locking her legs, Bridgette decided to slam her fists around Gwen's noggin, turning into a human punching bag. The incredible force of those punches was definitely Mayweather-like at best. The impact of those punches forced Gwen's head to bobble back and forth. Gwen couldn't possibly handle a deadly combination of choking and punching. By then, Gwen was suffering way more than a concussion, heck even worse than that. But Bridgette didn't care if she was hurting her friend way worse than she was doing.

And then, Bridgette went frontwards crab headscissors hold, using her leg strength to lift Gwen up. This left the Goth girl dangling from her hands and holding herself with her feet. Her neck was too damaged and beat-up that Gwen wasn't able to utter anything at all. The injuries sustained to her head and neck region was so severe that Gwen could feel every limb of her limp down in defeat.

With no other choice or way to break out, Gwen finally started tapping for her life.

"Ohhh, so you finally admit it now?" Bridgette replied. "This wouldn't happen to you in the first place, you know!"

"Your boyfriends... better than mine..." Gwen gasped before finally passing out.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Bridgette said before finally letting go of Gwen.

Suddenly, Gwen fell hard on the sand, unconscious and out of breath. She couldn't even move her legs and arms at all, knowing those limbs of hers were way too tired to even lift up. Those killer legs and killer punches of Bridgette's finally did the trick, and it finally did Gwen in for good.

"Hey, you look good like that," The surfer girl smirked, standing tall. "I hope that'll help you get a perfect tan on your back!"

Bringing in such a victorious smile that a champion could deliver, Bridgette walked away leaving Gwen there on the sand alone.

However, what both women didn't know...

...

...

...was that both their boyfriends, Geoff and Trent, were standing by watching the catfight. Both men could tell they were enjoying it.

"Well, that was soooooo much fun!" Geoff chuckled.

"Yeah man, I never thought I would enjoy a catfight with Gwen losing." Trent replied.

"Who knew this was more fun than putting lobsters in Duncan's trunks?" Geoff chuckled yet again before opening a can of Sprite.

"I don't think anyone would think of that!" Trent nodded before opening a can of A&W Root Beer.

"Hey dude, I bet you didn't know that the ladies had a little stipulation for their fight." Geoff told him.

"Oh, really? What was it?" Trent asked.

"The winning babe fucks with the losing babe's boyfriend!" Geoff chuckled.

Hearing this up and close, Trent laid out a very sly smile on his face.

"Well well well, that makes two of us lucky bitches then, huh?" Trent smirked, offering Geoff a toast.

"Yeah! That means you get some of my special babe." Geoff smiled while Trent looked a little concerned.

"Don't you think it's kinda unfair for your girlfriend to be fucking with me?" Trent stated. "I mean it doesn't sound right for you!"

"Nah dude, I mean it would be there's something else in play." Geoff replied.

"What's that?" Trent asked.

"Not only will you be banging my babe, but I'll be banging your babe as well." Geoff said.

"Huh, makes sense." Trent said, nodding from that fact. "Well, good luck to both of us, huh?"

"Totally." Geoff said as he finally toasted Trent with that drink of his.

Something told them both that they were about to be in for the night of their lives come tonight (if that is Gwen had recovered from consciousness until then). And they could've wanted it any other way, no doubt about it.

 **Ooooh, plot twist! Hmmmm, so they're gonna get some, huh? Makes way for an interesting two-shot. Or three-shot, whenever it is that I feel like it. You wanna see it? Let me know via feedback. I got a feeling this is gonna be fun.**


End file.
